


Punishment

by JacobsHunter



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Cock & Ball Torture, Knifeplay, M/M, Overstimulation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobsHunter/pseuds/JacobsHunter
Summary: All he had to do was follow Bill's rules. But he enjoyed the punishment as much as he enjoyed the rewards.





	Punishment

Kieran let out a long moan as Bill’s hand roughly stroked him. He’d been caught breaking rule number one, and the much larger man had quickly hogtied him and taken him a good distance from camp.

“What was rule number one, Kieran,” Bill growled in the slim man’s ear, his other hand holding a knife to Kieran’s balls. Before Bill, the idea of anything sharp near his manhood would have scared him half to death. But now, it was all Kieran craved.

“I-I can’t t-t-tough m’self without your p-permission!”

“That’s right.” The burly man’s hand sped up, and Kieran whined, writhing beneath him. Fuck, his balls were aching, so full and heavy. They’d been at it for a couple of hours. And every time he got close, Bill would harshly squeeze his cock. He needed to cum so badly, was one step from begging for it.

But he couldn’t cum until Bill said so.

“Look at you,” Bill leered, his hand tightening around the thin dick. “Sweating worse than a race horse. And those balls are looking a little blue. Maybe I should geld you. Only balls you need to be worrying about are mine.”

The young man’s breath caught in his throat, and he arched into Bill’s touch.

From Colm’s favorite whipping boy, to happily submitting to one of Dutch’s boys. If someone had told him he’d be this eager to please another man, to let another man hold a knife to his balls and whisper the filthiest things in his ear, he’d have sent them to confession.

Yet here he was: naked, hogtied, and delirious with pleasure.

“Why don’t you go ahead and cum for me?”

That was all Kieran needed. With a whine that was loud enough to echo off the trees, he came, shooting the sticky white ropes all over his chest. His eyes had rolled back at some point, and his whole body trembled with the force of his orgasm.

But Bill didn’t stop.

The smaller man started to whimper, squirming slightly. And Bill just smirked and moved his hand even faster, drawing out delicious screams from his sub. Frantic blue eyes met brown, but Kieran couldn’t form the words he needed. Part of him wanted to ask Bill to stop, but another part was enjoying this far too much.

“You just think of all the ways I can torment your tiny little balls.”

Kieran moaned and nodded. He knew what this meant. His punishment would be over soon. And he’d behave. He had to. The disappointment in Bill’s eyes wasn’t worth breaking the rules. Though he did enjoy that one time when Bill tied his balls to a tree and then fucked him so roughly…

He bit his lip, his eyes sliding closed as the memory floated through his mind.

The bite of the rope into the tender skin.

The harsh tug with every thrust.

Bill gently scooting him back when it looked like his balls would tear clean off.

He whimpered, then yelped as the tip of Bill’s cock pressed against his entrance.

“You know what’s expected of you,” Bill murmured in his ear. “Just relax. You took your punishment like a good boy.”

The hand was back on his cock, and before he knew it, Bill was sheathed inside his ass and already thrusting, searching for whatever the hell it was that made him see stars. He could feel his balls trying to draw up again, blocked by the dull edge of the knife.

“Sir, sir, sir, gonna cum again, oh, please please please,” Kieran begged, his upper body writhing and twisting.

“I ain’t far behind you,” the dominant man responded. “Go ahead. You’ve earned it.”

The man keened, his second orgasm accompanied by Bill finding that spot and abusing it. Everything when white, his body went stiff, and he was too far gone to notice Bill cum. It felt like forever, but the sweet bliss was too good to ever leave.

Finally, Kieran went limp, and Bill untied his hands.

“Easy, boy, easy,” he soothed. “You did so good. Such a good boy for me.”

“Maybe I could have a turn at him.”

Kieran cracked his eyes open, barely seeing Boaz through his lashes. Ah, Javier had been watching. How long had the third man been there though? Kieran knew it was hard to sneak up on Bill even when he was asleep.

“Don’t plan on it, Javier,” Bill answered. “Wanna keep this one to myself now.”


End file.
